


Reflexos Partidos

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois dos eventos da história anterior, Daniel precisa se acostumar consigo mesmo de novo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflexos Partidos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shattered Reflections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221170) by [Apocrypha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocrypha/pseuds/Apocrypha). 



> N/A: Esse é um epílogo para "Through a Glass Darkly" [Através do Espelho]. Não vai fazer muito sentido a menos que você leia aquela história primeiro.
> 
> N/T: Segunda e parte final da série "Mirror, Mirror" (Espelho, Espelho). A primeira história é [Através do Espelho](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4416713).
> 
> Traduzida com autorização.

Todo mundo já estava bocejando fazia um tempo, mas ninguém queria ser o primeiro a sair. Estou bem orgulhoso de mim mesmo; sabia que minhas crianças precisavam disso, mas uau, daria para pensar que marquei visitas ao dentista para todo mundo quando sugeri essa festa. Repitam depois de mim, todo mundo: Jack está sempre certo.

Tá, tá, não precisam jogar nada. Sei quantas vezes já fiz merda, muito obrigado. Não se pode nem fazer uma piada?

Fraiser e Teal’c parados na porta, estão esperado que Carter termine de conversar com Daniel e se despeça. Teal’c, que graças ao Junior é o eterno Motorista Designado, vai deixar Carter e Fraiser nas casas delas antes de voltar para a base. Daniel anunciou faz um tempinho que vai passar a noite aqui e me ajudar a arrumar tudo amanhã. Eles não tiveram nenhuma reação – nenhum olhar de quem sabe de algo nem sorriso oculto – então ou não sabem ou não se importam. Não me importo de qualquer modo.

Carter está ajoelhada ao lado da poltrona fofinha com a qual Daniel esteve criando um vínculo pela última hora, e ela quer tocar o joelho dele ou o braço ou alguma coisa, mas mesmo estando relaxo, ainda está passando aquela aura ‘não toque, espaço pessoal aqui’ que ele tem. Não significa nada para mim, mas ainda afeta ela às vezes. Especialmente agora.

Finalmente ela diz boa noite e Daniel, sempre educação, se levanta para levar ela até a porta. Ela se levanta também, e eles olham um para o outro por um momento antes dela enrolar a cintura dele com os braços e enterrar o rosto no ombro dele. Ele para por um momento, então a abraça também.

Há treze dias, Daniel e eu fomos para o laboratório da Carter ver se queria almoçar com a gente. Ela não nos ouviu entrar, então Daniel se aproximou por trás e disse o nome dela. Passamos os próximos quinze minutos tirando do teto de cimento as unhas da minha segunda no comando extremamente estável. Não só definitivamente não almoçou conosco, acho que ela não comeu nada pelo resto do dia. E não vi ela e Daniel conversarem pelo resto da semana.

Há cinco dias, minha equipe estava em reunião com Hammond. Daniel tinha se levantado para apontar uma coisa ou outra no monitor, e vindo do lado de Carter levantou uma mão para gesticular. Ela instintivamente se encolheu e ergueu um braço como que para evitar um golpe. A única coisa pior do que o silêncio ensurdecedor que se seguiu foi a fraca tentativa dela de disfarçar o movimento como algum tipo de bocejo. Hammond e Teal’c pareciam tristes, Carter parecia querer que a terra se abrisse e a engolisse inteira, Daniel parecia como se tivesse apanhado pra caramba – de novo – e eu estava desejando que alguém viesse e atirasse um mim – de novo. Teria sido menos doloroso.

Agora, do outro lado da sala, Teal’c está com o seu sorriso ‘aprovador paternal’, e retorno o sorriso sobre os ombros de Daniel e Carter. Não sei porque todo mundo diz que Teal’c é difícil de ler; talvez só não estejam prestando atenção.

Carter finalmente o solta e se afasta, mas antes que saia completamente do espaço aéreo de Daniel, se aproxima de novo e lhe dá um selinho na bochecha. Ele se surpreende, então sorri suavemente. Ela retorna o sorri e se dirige à porta. Poderia dar uma batidinha na cabeça dos dois, mas tenho quase certeza de que se fizesse isso com Carter precisaria de pontos.

Fecho a porta atrás dos dois, desejando a eles bons sonhos ou alguma coisa boba, e volto para Daniel. Ele está nervoso. Quer alguma coisa. Não vai me dizer que jeito nenhum o que é. Se eu perguntar vai me responder que está bem.

Observo ele brincando com os dedos por alguns segundos. Se puder aguentar mais do que ele, talvez vá quebrar e falar primeiro. Oh por Deus. Quem estou enganando?

“Danny? Você quer alguma coisa?”

Ele ergue a cabeça e olha para mim. “Hm... não. Estou bem, Jack.”

Passei as últimas duas semanas tentando, e na maior parte do tempo falhando miseravelmente, fazer Daniel dizer mais do que três palavras de cada vez. Seu repertório para a nossa folga até agora consistiu quase inteiramente de “Sim, Jack”, “Não, Jack”, e o sempre popular, “Estou bem, Jack”.

Seria irritante o bastante por conta própria, mas o que está realmente me irritando é a campanha incessável de Daniel para não ofender ninguém por nenhum razão. Sempre foi educado – quando não está sendo teimoso – mas nos últimos tempos está se esforçando para ser completamente dócil. Não discute, não importa o quanto eu provoque ele. Não protesta, não importa o quanto eu esteja pedindo por isso. Não tem uma opinião, não importa o tópico. Mencionei Budge outro dia e ele disse ‘hmm’ e voltou a trabalhar.

Não sei se está fazendo de propósito, mas suas tentativas desesperadas de não ser o Major Dan estão partindo o meu coração. E me irritando, também. Gostaria de ter atirado naquele filho da puta.

Oh, é, finge ser um cara durão agora. Clint Eastwood, aqui. Como se não tivesse pensado nisso na hora. Como se não tivesse olhado para o seu corpo inconsciente caído no chão e pensado sobre o quão vulnerável estava. A questão é, inconsciente daquele jeito, era a cara do Daniel. Mais parecido com o Danny do que o Daniel estava, tendo apanhado daquele jeito. Poderia ter atirado nele se ele tivesse uma arma, se ele estivesse acordado, se tivesse sido uma ameaça. Mas inconsciente daquele jeito? Não vamos nos enganar, ok, Jack?

De volta ao problema em questão. Daniel relaxou bastante essa noite. Falou com todo mundo, até quase que riu algumas vezes. Tive que sair e arrastar ele da sacada de observação uma vez, mas no geral esteve quase como Daniel. Esse é só um momento estranho. Podemos passar por isso. Precisamos. Sinto a falta dele.

Vamos tentar uma abordagem direta. Ataque frontal e tudo mais.

Imitando o movimento de Carter de um minuto atrás, dou um passo à frente, passo as mãos pela sua cintura, e puxo ele para um abraço. Dessa vez não tem hesitação, e ele me abraça de volta com uma força constante. Posso ver pela força do abraço que também sentiu minha falta. Ótimo.

Eu me deixo relaxar nisso, segurando ele. Posso sentir o cheiro dele, sentir seu coração batendo contra o meu, e quando abro minha boca contra a pele suave atrás e abaixo da orelha dele, posso sentir seu gosto. Meu. Meu e seguro. Meu para manter seguro. Meu.

Percebo que estou tremendo de leve. Eu... senti a falta dele. Entre a ferida na minha perna e, bem, todas as feridas dele, mas o bloco de culpa monumental que conseguiu acumular, não fizemos nada disso já faz um tempo. Fiquei um pouco surpreso quando ele disse que iria ficar. Surpreso, não desapontado. Senti a falta disso.

O que quer que eu diga que quero, ele vai concordar, então tenho que se cuidadoso. Tenho estado até com medo de o beijar, por causa da quantidade de hematomas no rosto dele. Paro um momento para ter certeza de que estou sob controle, e então mexo a minha cabeça e passo a minha boca pela dele.

Os lábios se abrem sobre os meus, e suavemente roço minha língua em seu calor e umidade. Quero agarrá-lo, quero pressioná-lo contra mim e o reivindicar e o fixar e o forçar de volta a si mesmo e de volta para mim. Mas não faço isso. Minhas mãos tremem com o esforço de me controlar, mas ainda assim me controlo. Senti a falta dele, mas preciso que ele volte para mim.

Suas mãos roçam de leve contra minhas costas, então uma sobe para o meu cabelo. Sinto ele gemer mais do que ouço, e isso me afeta. Esquecendo do meu controle, levo uma mão para capturar e segurar seu maxilar, e ele se contorce um pouco quando toco em um hematoma ainda sensível. Minha libido morre uma morte instantânea, e pulo para longe de seus braços.

Em recompensa pela proteção instintiva, ganho um olhar mortal. Estou tão feliz por um momento por ter visto isso que esqueço que quer dizer que fiz algo errado.

“O quê?” Não é minha melhor fala, mas é uma clássica favorita.

“O quê? _O quê_?” Daniel continua a me encarar por talvez outros dois segundos, então baixa os olhos, e se vira. “Vou para cama.”

O quê? Cama? Tipo, ‘sozinho para cama’? Cara, estamos mais fodidos do que pensei.

“Ei, espera um pouco, Danny,” seguro seu braço com meus dedos, e ele para, mas não se vira. “Desculpa, não quis te machucar. Fala comigo, tá? O que está errado?”

“O que está errado?” Ainda não tinha se virado. “Foi uma noite agradável, Jack. Esqueci um pouco que a Sam tem medo de mim. Até ela esqueceu. Mas… consigo aguentar a Sam não falando comigo. Não gosto, mas consigo lidar com isso. O que não consigo aguentar é você andando em ovos na minha volta como se eu... como se eu precisasse ser consertado. Vamos esperar até os hematomas sararem então talvez você não tenha mais tanto medo de me tocar.”

“Não acho que você precisa ser consertado, Danny. Mas você não tem sido você mesmo desde que voltamos do Mundo do Espelho.”

“Estou bem, Jack.” Ele se vira, finalmente, para me olhar, mas a luz suave da sala de algum jeito pegou os óculos dele no ângulo certo para os transformar em espelhos. Olho para eles e consigo ver um pálido reflexo de mim mesmo olhando de volta. Eu me sinto velho. Eu me mexo para que a luz mude de ângulo e posso ver os olhos dele de novo. São acusatórios. Estava sendo cauteloso demais? Talvez. Mas vou ter que ser cauteloso mais um tempo antes que isso acabe.

“Não, você claramente *não* está ‘bem’. Se você concordar comigo mais uma vez acho que vou matar alguém.”

“Isso nem faz sentido. Você está irritado porque estou concordando com você?”

Passo a mão pelo rosto dele e tento não ranger os dentes. “Daniel, você concordou comigo mais vezes nessas últimas duas semanas do que tinha concordado comigo desde que nos conhecemos. Você está concordando com todo mundo. Você tem sido tão... _passivo_ nessas últimas duas semanas. Acomodando. Dócil. Agradável. Você tem sido o homem mais doce, gentil, honesto, e não violento que já conheci. Você está realmente me dizendo que não sabe o que está fazendo?

Ele está com aquela expressão de teimoso. Resisto à vontade de beijar ele por isso.

“Gosto de pensar que sempre sou honesto, Jack. Também gosto de pensar que não sou um homem violento. Não sei sobre essa parte de ‘doce’, mas não vejo como ‘agradável’ pode ser um insulto.”

“De tal ‘dócil’? Três semanas atrás, se tivesse te chamado de ‘dócil’, você ainda estaria no primeiro fôlego do discurso. Quer adivinhar o que fez você mudar?”

Seus olhos se afastam dos meus e se focam em alguma coisa fascinante acima do meu ombro esquerdo. Ele pisca algumas vezes, e finalmente olha de volta para mim.

“Não acho que esteja tão ruim.”

“Bem, você não está desse lado da conversa. É uma droga. Quero meu amigo de volta. O amigo que discute comigo. O amigo que me incomoda pra caramba. Até aceito o cara que sorri para mim quando estou sendo um idiota. Oh, e enquanto estamos nessa, quero o cara que me beija.”

“Eu _estava_ beijando você. Foi você que parou com essa sua vertente superprotetora compulsiva.”

“Você _não_ estava me beijando. _Eu_ estava beijando você. Quero que você retribua o beijo.” Agora ele está irritado, e os cantos da sua boca estão se virando para baixo. Quer dizer que estou ganhando, mas sou grande o bastante para ser maduro sobre isso. Além disso, a batalha ainda não terminou.

“Você não estava me beijando, Jack. Você estava... respirando em mim. Quando você me beija, geralmente sinto isso.” Em algum lugar, seu caminho lógico mudou. Outro sinal de que estou ganhando. Hora da artilharia pesada.

Levanto a minha mão, o que em ‘linguagem Jack e Daniel’ significa que ele deve respirar fundo e esperar pelo próximo round de argumentos. É como o sino em boxe.

Ele respira, e espera. Porra, sou bom.

“Você quer um beijo?” Pergunto para ele, mas ele só olha para mim. Estava esperando por um aceno, mas vou aceitar silêncio cauteloso. Significa que não quer começar a concordar comigo por medo de onde vai parar. “Ótimo. Vem cá.”

Tem um espaço de uns sessenta centímetros entre nós. Ainda parecendo cauteloso, ele dá um passo para frente, e enquanto faz isso, dou um passo para trás. Ele faz uma careta.

“Que porra é essa, Jack?”

“Estou te provocando,” respondo sem vergonha, e não posso evitar um sorriso. Depois de ver ele brigar, minha libido voltou, e está bem interessada no olhar extremamente incomodado que ele está me dando agora. Esse é o meu Danny.

Provavelmente tem um psiquiatra em algum lugar que ficaria horrorizado com as técnicas de modificação comportamental que estou aplicando. Que se foda, está funcionando.

“Me provocando?” ele fica ainda mais carrancudo e me encara como se eu tivesse crescido outro par de braços.

“Só um pouco. Vamos lá. Você não quer me pegar?” Seria mais eficiente se eu conseguisse parar de sorrir? Talvez não, Daniel gosta do meu sorriso.

“Quero? Talvez eu só queira ir para cama.” Mas ele dá outro passo à frente, e dou um passo atrás enquanto isso. Sua boca se contorce, mas mesmo assim consegue não sorrir. Ainda está interessado no jogo, e dá outro passo.

Meu terceiro passo para trás foi em um ângulo em direção ao corredor, e ainda tenho toda a atenção dele. “Que tal um meio termo? Você pode me pegar _e_ ir para cama. Todo mundo ganha.”

Daniel perde a batalha contra sua boca e o sorriso que estava suprimindo se liberta. “Não tenho certeza de que quero te pegar. Você vale todo esse trabalho?” Oh, ele quer me pegar. Quase posso sentir fisicamente o peso da atenção que está colocando em mim. Dou um passo sem ser minha vez e quase sem pensar ele me segue.

“É claro que valho. Não valho sempre?”

Ele bufa, quase ri, e dá dois passos rápidos. “Isso é discutível.” Evito a ponta do sofá enquanto me movo de costas, e giro um pouco para evitar seu pego por sua mão. Ele balança a cabeça. “Você vai se machucar. Você está andando de costas com uma perna machucada. Janet te mataria se soubesse.”

“Ei, o que a Janet não sabe não vai me machucar.” Giro com a perna boa e dou alguns passos rápidos no corredor. Daniel está quase atrás de mim, e seu braço passa pela minha cintura e nós batemos contra a parede com mais força do que tenha certeza que ele pretendia. Mas ele não se desculpa, e passo alguns segundos felizes festejando silenciosamente.

Só que a festa termina bem rápido, substituía pelos grunhidos da minha libido completamente restaurada. Posso sentir sua respiração acelerada na minha nuca e sei que não é por causa desse exercício pequenininho.

Ele muda de posição, se pressiona contra mim, e posso sentir com certeza o quanto ele queria me pegar. Ao mesmo tempo ele abre a boca e posso sentir os dentes e a língua dele na minha nuca. Esse é definitivamente um dos meus pontos mais sensíveis, e ele sabe muito bem disso, e eu arfo com a sensação.

“Quer continuar me provocando, Jack?” Sua voz é suave e rouca, pesada com desejo e temperada com um pouco de divertimento. Adoro o som da voz dele no meu ouvido. Adoro. Mexo meu quadril da direção dele, e não posso deixar de notar que a minha perna não parece estar doendo. Desejo é bom para o corpo; devia contar isso para a Janet.

Esfrego meu quadril de novo e ele se pressiona contra mim, então se move de novo e me vira para estar frente a frente com ele. Sua boca se move para o meu pescoço, meu maxilar, minha orelha, e estou ofegando e arfando e adorando cada segundo disso. Quando ele se afasta, me sinto subitamente com frio e me escuto lamentar. Ele descansa o rosto na curva do meu pescoço para recuperar o fôlego, e posso sentir seu corpo ficar tenso e estremecer contra o meu.

Tem uma pausa enquanto ele se recupera, e ouço ele rir.

“Ainda não ganhei aquele beijo, né?” Ele olha para cima e sorrio de volta para ele, e viro a minha cabeça enquanto ele se move para encontrar meus lábios com os dele. Sua boca acerta a minha bochecha e ele grunhe.

Nem pergunta dessa vez, agora já entendeu o jogo. Ele só se afasta e olha para mim e tem um fogo quente e intenso queimando naqueles olhos maravilhosos dele.

“Ah não, Jack. Chega disso.” Ele traz uma mão e captura meu maxilar e então a minha boca com a dele. Esfrega seu quadril contra o meu ao mesmo tempo, nos empurrando de volta contra a parede, e se atirando em mim.

Seu beijo é abrasador, possessivo, quente, e forte. Amo isso. Amo ele. Isso me surpreendeu da primeira vez, toda a agressão da qual é capaz uma vez que você ultrapasse a incerteza dele. Nós não estamos juntos a tempo o suficiente para que eu subestime isso, e espero nunca subestimar. Certamente não tem chance disso agora, enquanto ele tira tudo da minha mente e deixa para trás todos os pensamentos que não são de mim.

Quando finalmente se afasta, está ofegando bastante e me lembro que sua boca ainda está machucada. Tinha pontos faz poucos dias, onde os dentes cortaram a parte de dentro da bochecha. Mas ele esqueceu dos hematomas e cortes, e não cheguei tão longe para foder tudo agora.

Frase interessante.

“Bem, você me pegou,” digo, tentando soar casual apesar do fato de que estou ofegante e meu pau está tão duro quanto um taco de beisebol. “E agora?” Como resposta, ele me pega do pulso com suas mãos fortes e me conduz para o quarto. Sigo pacificamente. Não me jogue no espinheiro! Hah.

Estamos nus na cama surpreendentemente rápido – pele contra pele, suando e ofegando e gemendo, lambendo e beijando e nos esfregando um contra o outro. Quero chupar ele, então faço isso, mas isso quase me custa minha vitória quando a calmaria o dá tempo de redescobrir sua recém descoberta passividade. Não, não, Danny-boy. Não vamos nessa.

Eu me levanto e ele começa a rolar, presumindo sem perguntar o que quero. Paro ele com minhas mãos, então deito ao lado dele e o puxo sobre mim. Daniel me dirige um olhar questionador antes de me abraçar. Movo o meu queixo para cima e começou a beijar ele de novo, deixando começar suave e lento enquanto arrumo sob peso sobre mim. Mantenho o beijo suave e lento até quando ele começa a se pressionar contra mim, e o jogo de gato e rato vai muito mais rápido dessa vez.

Quase não preciso de tempo para o convencer que me arrebatar é a melhor ideia que teve em anos. Não que ele seja desleixado no quesito ideias. Finalmente, finalmente, finalmente consigo reconhecer em meio à minha névoa de desejo que ele está se posicionando e me abro para ele. Ele gasta mais tempo do que precisa em preparação, e é preciso um pouco de esforço para que não discuta com ele. Mas não discuto – não quero estragar o clima.

Entrando em mim, seus olhos estão fechados. Quando finalmente os abre, estão incandescentes, quentes com necessidade e desejo e querer. A enormidade disso me afeta tanto quanto sempre, que alguém possa me querer tanto assim. Por Deus, se tem alguma coisa que já fiz para merecer isso, não tenho ideia do que possa ser. Como sempre, ele está completamente focado em mim, a íntegra da sua essência resumida a essa coisa que dividimos, essa coisa que nos segura e nos molda e nos mantém a salvo e sãos.

Não precisava de uma viagem através do espelho para saber que estaria perdido sem ele, e ele também não precisava disso para saber que tinha demônios. Em algum lugar, é provável que um monte de Jack O’Neills tenham se ferrado. Tem um que definitivamente se fodeu. Sinto pena dele, claro, mas o pobre coitado não pode ter o meu.

Sobre mim, Daniel está perdido, perdido em sensação, sentimento, e emoção. Está se movendo mais rápido e com mais brutalidade com cada estocada, e tenho admiração pela paixão passando por seu rosto. O prazer está se partindo sobre e através de mim como uma tempestade, e estou aguentando só pelo prazer de ver ele chegar até o topo e cair.

E ele cai, gritando, procurando a minha mão, gritando meu nome como sempre faz, e eu seguro seus dedos entre os meus com força enquanto ele ascende, chega ao topo, e cai. Ele passa alguns minutos lutando por ar e pelos restos da sua coerência, então abre os olhos e os fixa em mim. Movendo-se para apoiar o peso em uma mão, me pega na outra. Grunho quando ele se move, e logo antes de fechar os olhos fecho um sorriso de quem sabe de algo – ele vai cuidar de mim, vai cuidar de nós dois. Abandono o último resto de controle e ele arrebata isso, facilmente, e me arrebata.

Volto ofegando, corado, e suando, para encontrar Daniel deitado de lado, com a cabeça apoiada em uma mão, sorrindo para mim.

“Machucou alguma coisa? Acho que os vizinhos vão chamar a polícia.”

“Se não chamaram até agora, acho que estamos bem.” Minha voz está um pouco rouca; talvez devesse começar a deixar um copo d’água na mesinha de cabeceira. Percebo que estou dirigindo para ele um sorriso bobo, mas droga, eu _amo_ esse sorriso pós-coito dele. “Então, e você?”

“Estou bem.”

“Melhor do bem, eu diria,” sou recompensado com um breve sorriso brilhante e feliz.

“Obrigado.”

“Então, você se sente melhor?”

“Uh...” ele pisca para mim por um momento, considerando se deve discutir comigo, então o contentamento ganha e ele dá de ombros e sorri. “É, me sinto, na verdade. Obrigado. Sexo é a tua resposta para tudo?”

“É, quase tudo.” Sorrio quando ele tenta fazer uma careta sem perder o sorriso. “Sou um cara simples, Daniel. Tem poucos problemas que não podem ser solucionados com sexo fenomenal. Você pode querer escrever isso em algum lugar. Para futura referência.”

“Vou tentar manter isso em mente. Obrigado pelo conselho.”

“Ei, sem problemas.”

“Só para clarificar – para futura referência – estou ciente de que tem muito pouco sobre você que é ‘simples’, apesar de seus esforços constantes para convencer todo mundo do contrário.”

“Hmmm.” Finjo considerar isso por um momento. “Mas _estou_ enganando todas as outras pessoas? Não está sendo um desperdício completo?”

Daniel suspira e se inclina para beijar o meu ombro. “Não vou comentar sobre ser um ‘desperdício’ ou não. Sua rotina de ‘soldado burro’ me irrita pra caramba e você sabe disso. Não vou participar te oferecendo feedback sobre o seu sucesso.”

Sorrio para ele, e de novo ele perde a batalha com a careta desaprovadora e sorri de volta. Abro meus braços e ele se aconchega em mim, suspirando contente. O tempo passa enquanto ouvimos a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos um do outro, e o som dos cachorros da vizinhança do lado de fora. Não ligamos a luz do quarto, e não desligamos a da sala, então é pacífico e escuro sem ser completamente fechado.

“Daniel?”

“Sim?” Ele não olha para mim.

“Sei que você vai dizer que não quer falar sobre isso, mas você pode se quiser. Você sabe disso, né?”

Ele suspira, mas não fica tenso. “Sei disso. E você está certo, não quero.” Ele se move e olha para mim. “MacKenzie queria saber se podia pensar em qualquer razão para ele ser daquele jeito,” diz revirando os olhos, e deita a cabeça de volta. Não é preciso perguntar quem ‘ele’ é.

“O que você disse?”

“Para MacKenzie? ‘Não, nem ideia’.” Ele bufa. “A pior parte desse trabalho são as avaliações psicológicas obrigatórias. Como se não tivesse passado por isso o que chegue na escola.”

“Então, você tem?”

“O quê?”

“Alguma ideia?”

Ele se levanta de novo e olha para mim no quarto meio escuro. Seu rosto subitamente é uma máscara fechada, e já que os óculos foram para a mesa de cabeceira faz um tempo, é... bem, não me importo em dizer que é um pouco sinistro. Talvez não devesse ter forçado ele, mas essas coisas precisam ser ditas.

“Tenho algumas ideia,” diz silenciosamente, e estou surpreso. Realmente não esperava uma resposta. “Mas... nada que vá fazer MacKenzie se contentar. Não acho que esse tipo de problema é algo que... acontece em um dia. Acho que é o resultado de perder várias batalhas menores.”

Sem levantar a cabeça, Daniel vira o rosto para olhar para mim. Passo as pontas dos dedos pela sua testa, e ele me dá um sorriso tão fraco que quase penso que o imaginei. “É, sei o que você quer dizer,” digo, mesmo que ele não tenha perguntado. O sorriso volta e ele se puxa para cima para me beijar. Naturalmente, deixo ele fazer isso. Quando ele se afasta, estou sorrindo de novo. “Já te agradeci?”

“Hm, pelo quê?”

“Por ter nos tirado de lá.”

Ele fica com aquelas dobrinhas entre as sobrancelhas. “Mas não fiz isso. Sam fez. E o Coronel.” Ele fez questão de não chamar o homem de ‘Jack’, nenhuma vez.

“E por que ‘o Coronel’ estava nos ajudando?”

Daniel dá de ombros. “Porque cansou do Major Dan?” Praticamente todo mundo usava meu apelido ridicularizador, mas não tinha ouvido Daniel usar ele até agora.

“Não, porque ele foi burro o bastante para falar com você e você arrebentou com ele. Duvido que tenha algum Jack O’Neill em qualquer universo que mais cedo ou mais tarde não termine enrolado no seu dedo.”

“Oh, sim,” ele diz secamente. “Noto isso o tempo todo. Do que foi que você me chamou mais cedo? ‘Passivo’? Isso resume as coisas, acho.” Ele bufa. “Vou tentar me lembrar de quanto controle tenho sobre você da próxima vez que quiser ficar em um planeta para traduzir algum achado arqueológico fabuloso, e você quiser ir para casa e assistir a um jogo de hóquei.”

“Daniel.” Ele olha para mim, sorriso cansado ainda no lugar, e ergue suas sobrancelhas inquisitivamente. “Bom trabalho.” O cansaço desaparece do seu rosto e ele lambe os lábios.

“Realmente não achei que iria funcionar. Quer dizer, precisava tentar, mas ele era tão fechado...” ele para de falar e olha para mim por um momento antes de se inclinar e me beijar.

Ficou muito tarde, mas estávamos racionando fazia semanas. O beijo se aprofunda e quando ele finalmente se afasta, sigo a curva do seu maxilar e a garganta com a minha boca. Ele tem gosto de sal, o suor seco de antes. Lambo o sabor dos meus lábios quando me afasto.

“Quer um banho?” Dou outra lambida na pele dele entre as palavras.

“Depende.” Sua voz é rouca e sexy pra caralho no quarto quieto e escuro. “Você vai estar no banheiro também?” Ele olha sobre seu ombro para a porta do banheiro, e então de volta para mim com seu melhor sorriso de flerte. Cada terminação nervosa que tenho se acende por causa daquele sorriso.

“Bem,” dou uma mordida leve na curva do seu pescoço. “O chuveiro _é_ meu.”

“Mmmmmm’ok,” ele finge aquiescer e me ajuda a sair da cama enquanto se levanta. Nós rimos enquanto vamos até o banheiro, e ligamos a água, e ficamos à toa até o vapor começar a encher o banheiro.

Na parede atrás de nós, o espelho do banheiro é coberto de vapor, obscurecendo as nossas imagens.

Essa tarde o encontrei ali, os óculos na pia, água escorrendo pelas mãos, rosto ainda úmido pela água que jogou ali, encarando seu reflexo. Passou a maior parte de uma hora tentando me convencer, de seu jeito brando, dócil, irritante-quando-tudo-acontece me convencer que força Sam a passar uma noite na sua presença não seria bom para ninguém, então finalmente saiu do quarto. Vinte minutos depois vim buscar ele e não tive que perguntar porque quando o vi.

Agora ele esqueceu do espelho, e ao invés de pensativo recebo flerte. Se isso continuar, vou ter que pedir por uma parte do salário de MacKenzie. Não é como se ele merecesse o salário mesmo.

Daniel me puxa para o chuveiro, sob a água quente, e para seus braços. Nós lavamos um ao outro, e nenhum de nós se meche quando passamos pelos hematomas no outro.

Nós nos aquecemos mais rápido do que a água, e estou feliz pelo tanque do aquecedor ser tão grande, porque precisamos de um bom tempo para esfriar. Quando a água finalmente começa a ficar fria, saímos, molhados, cansados, satisfeitos, e completamente felizes.

O espelho do banheiro ainda está embaçado quando desligamos a luz e voltamos para o quarto para cair na cama. Daniel está parecendo sonolento e adorável – não que eu use, em hipótese alguma, essa palavra em voz alta – quando o puxo para baixo das cobertas e para os meus braços. Em algum lugar, tem um Jack O’Neill dormindo em uma cabana Nox, e é, ele realmente se fodeu.

Sinto um beijo suave e sonolento no meu braço, e sorrio no escuro. Meu, me ouço pensar no escuro, e quase rio. É, cretino sortudo que eu sou, esse é. Meu. Sussurro que o amo, e recebo palavras sonolentas sussurradas de volta para mim. Meu e seguro, e se curando. Agora tudo o que preciso fazer é garantir que ele e Carter tenham bastantes oportunidades de se acostumar um com o outro de novo.

Meus olhos finalmente se fecham e eu pego no sono.

 

**fim**


End file.
